


The Best Handjob Of Bucky Barnes's Damn Life

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, himbo steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: The reason Steve Rogers is the bane of Bucky's existence is because he's very tall, very muscular, and a total sweetheart. He's got this great smile and floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and his all-American Himbo vibe is more than enough to turn Bucky, resident Disaster Homosexual, into a puddle at Steve's feet. Natasha knew this, which is probably why she'd disappeared as soon as Steve had turned that 1000 megawatt smile in Bucky's direction.---Day 1: Handjob
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 353





	The Best Handjob Of Bucky Barnes's Damn Life

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's participating in Kinktober this yearrrr
> 
> That is right, I will attempt to do every single day, which means I'll hopefully be posting every day. These will probably be 2000 words max, because while I usually don't like writing shorter things I don't have the time to write anything longer. 
> 
> I'm using @jbbuckybarnes 's on tumblr's list, because it looks amazing, and I'll be posting them there too.

Bucky doesn't really know how he ended up here, but it happened somehow. Here being in Steve Rogers' bed, his too-tight jeans rucked down around his thighs and Steve Rogers on top of him, a hand on Bucky's dick. 

He knows that there was alcohol involved. Natasha had dragged him to the kegger being hosted at one of the frat houses, saying something about how he shouldn't be so focused on his studies. Of course, he'd said yes, because nobody said no to Natasha, because she was terrifying and would have probably thrown his laptop out the window if he'd refused. 

So Bucky had allowed himself to be dressed in his tightest pants and a wine red shirt, his hair in an artfully messy bun (instead of a regularly messy bun) and a sliver of eyeliner because Natasha had wiggled the pencil at him and he'd been too scared to say no. 

They'd arrived at the frat house early, but it had already been filled to the brim with drunk college students. There was a game of beer pong in the corner, and the quarterback Thor was doing an impressive karaoke show of Celine Dion. Natasha had led him through the house and to the kitchen to grab drinks, where they'd run into Steve fucking Rogers, aka the bane of Bucky's existence. 

The reason Steve Rogers is the bane of Bucky's existence is because he's very tall, very muscular, and a total sweetheart. He's got this great smile and floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and his all-American Himbo vibe is more than enough to turn Bucky, resident Disaster Homosexual, into a puddle at Steve's feet. Natasha knew this, which is probably why she'd disappeared as soon as Steve had turned that 1000 megawatt smile in Bucky's direction. 

"I wasn't sure you'd show tonight," Steve had said, a grin on his face. Bucky had let out a very embarrassing squeak. As far as he'd known, Steve had no idea who he was.

"Natasha dragged me out of my dorm," is what Bucky ended up saying, and Steve's grin had gone up a few notches. It made Bucky feel a little lightheaded.

"I'm glad she did," Steve said, and threw an arm over Bucky's shoulders, leading him out of the kitchen.

"You are?" Bucky squeaked. He didn't know if Steve's grip on his shoulders was a "you're a bro" grip or a "your ass looks fantastic in those pants and I wanna bury my face in it" grip. He didn't want to ask, either.

"Course, Buck," Steve said, squeezing Bucky's shoulder. "Come on - I need a partner for beer pong." 

They'd played beer pong (more like Steve had played beer pong and Bucky had watched with no idea what was happening), getting progressively drunker by the minute, before Steve had dragged him off to dance ("It's my song, Buck!" Steve had proclaimed, surprisingly not slurring his words yet). And somehow, less than five minutes later, Steve had dragged Bucky upstairs, into his room, and pressed him into the bed.

So Bucky's lying there with Steve's mouth on his neck and his dick in Steve's hand, his brain alternating between extreme horniness and complete bewilderment. Steve's grip tightens on his cock, and Bucky's brain temporarily goes offline. He must make a noise, because Steve chuckles and licks a long stripe up Bucky's neck.

"I'm guessing you like that," he murmurs in Bucky's ear.

"Steve," Bucky gasps in response. It's almost impossible to create words now, his brain mush as his hands scrabble against Steve's very muscular shoulders, unfortunately still covered by a shirt. He grinds up into Steve's grip, breaths coming in short pants. "Steve, need you."

"Yeah, Buck," Steve groans, unbuckling his own pants and shoving them down enough for Bucky to get a hand in his boxers and pull Steve's cock out. He's desperately horny, teetering on the edge of orgasm, and it would be super embarrassing if Steve wasn't so obviously in the same boat. 

Bucky starts jacking Steve off, and it's probably too much too fast, and his hand is dry and that can't be comfortable, but Steve leans into him and moans as if it's the best sexual experience of his life, instead of a drunken college handjob. Bucky's got Steve's hand on his dick and his hand on Steve's, and it's not nearly the most glamorous sex he's ever had but it's fucking amazing, especially when Steve noses up his neck and captures his lips in what's definitely the best kiss of Bucky's damn life. 

Steve's cock is thick and hot in his hand, and Steve's hand on his cock is calloused and rough, and Steve's tongue is in his mouth and his legs are around Steve's waist and Bucky can't handle it, because when Steve reaches up with his free hand to pinch Bucky's nipple he sobs, throwing his head back as he comes so hard his vision whites out. He faintly hears Steve swear before one of those big, calloused hands is curling around Bucky's, jacking Steve off quickly. Bucky moans faintly when he feels the spurts of come hit his chest and stomach, something inside him purring at being covered in Steve's come. 

Steve collapses on top of him with a groan, and without thinking Bucky runs a finger through the mess on his stomach and sucks on it, moaning softly at the salty taste. Steve curses and grips Bucky's hair (his artfully messy bun is now resembling a bird's nest), pulling him in for a filthy kiss. Bucky twines his arms around Steve's shoulders, sighing happily into the kiss, still caught in that post-orgasm bliss.

"I'm gonna get something to clean up," Steve whispers in his ear, and Bucky hums in agreement. The delicious weight on top of him leaves, and Bucky watches sleepily as Steve pulls his pants off the rest of the way and leaves, presumably to get a rag. His pants are still around his legs, so Bucky kicks them off groggily, and they fall to the floor. Steve's bed is a lot more comfortable than the one at his dorm, and Bucky snuggles further into it. He must fall asleep for a bit, because he wakes up with Steve's hand stroking through his hair and a wet rag cleaning him up.

"Thanks," Bucky says groggily, before belatedly realising something. "Oh shit, d'you want me to go?"

"No," Steve says quickly, tossing the rag to the side and sliding into bed behind Bucky, wrapping his massive arms around Bucky's waist. "Stay here. Thor'll make bacon and eggs in the morning - he always does after a kegger. You'll love it."

"Okay," Bucky says agreeably, not possessing the mental ability to string a sentence together. "Night."

He feels a light kiss under his ear, which makes him purr happily. "Night, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
